


Chiedete e vi sarà dato

by EdnaV



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, a tiny incidental fic, cute and sweet, giochi di parole, puns
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV
Summary: Colpiscimi con un fulmine,pensa Crowley. Gli sembra di star lanciando una sfida, soprattutto quando Dio non risponde. Lo fa strisciare con un certostile.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Chiedete e vi sarà dato

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ask, and ye shall receive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964368) by [Ariaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaste/pseuds/Ariaste). 



_ Colpiscimi con un fulmine, _ pensa Crowley un giorno, uno dei primi tre o quattro dall’Inzio del Mondo.  _ Mi hai respinto, perché non finisci il lavoro? _

Gli sembra di star lanciando una sfida, soprattutto quando Dio non risponde. Lo fa strisciare con un certo  _ stile,  _ o almeno così si racconta.

Se deve essere onesto con se stesso (non lo è quasi mai), non è una sfida come affrontare qualcuno, ma è una sfida come stare di fronte al ciglio di un dirupo con uno zaino che potrebbe contenere un paracadute, oppure no, e aprire la bocca per invitare una persona (che potrebbe essere dietro di te, oppure no) a darti una bella spinta. È esaltante. È terrorizzante.

Va rapidamente di male in peggio.

Nei giorni che seguono diventa una litania muta. Cerca di provocarLa. Pensa un mucchio di domande fastidiose al volume più alto che il suo cervello possa contenere, perché è quello che ha funzionato la prima volta. Non funziona più. È come se fosse solo con i suoi pensieri.

Prova a fare cose nuove: trascina delle papere sott’acqua, convince una zanzara particolarmente agile a ronzare attorno all’orecchio sinistro di Adamo per quattro ore a fila, sradica piante qui e là. _Colpiscimi,_ pensa. _Sto rovinando tutto. Sto mettendo le mie dita sporche su tutta questa bella cosa che Tu hai fatto. Colpiscimi con un fulmine._

_Colpiscimi con un fulmine. Li convincerò a toccare quella cosa che gli hai detto di non toccare. Davvero, lo farò. Non credere che non lo farò, perché lo faccio._ E lo fa anche. Adamo ed Eva mangiano la mela; lui si gira due secondi e Dio li scaccia. È furibondo: evidentemente Dio si sta occupando di quel che succede, ma non di lui. Deve trovare un modo per peggiorare la situazione. Si guarda in giro, cerca qualcosa che Lei possa considerare più importante di uno stupido alberello.

_ Colpiscimi con fulmine. _ Il suo tono diventa più insolente.  _ Colpiscimi, distruggimi. Guarda, sono così cattivo, Dio, sto parlando con quest’angelo qui sulle mura, potrei tentarlo se non stai attenta. AVANTI, CODARDA, FALLO. _

Non sente la Sua risposta. Non ha mai sentito nessuna delle Sue risposte, e in ogni caso è troppo occupato a parlare con l’angelo di quella spada di fuoco, ma Lei risponde comunque:  _ Colpiscimi con un fulmine? Beh, se proprio insisti... _

L’angelo farfuglia a voce così bassa da essere quasi impercettibile: “L’ho data via”, e Crowley si sente come se l’avesse investito un treno. Atterrato, impressionato, e così deliziato da dimenticarsi l’altra conversazione, quella che stava avendo in silenzio.

“Che  _ cosa?!” _

“L’ho _data via!”_ grida l’angelo.

_Ecco,_ dice Dio, infinitamente soddisfatta di Se Stessa. _Ecco qui il tuo colpo di fulmine._

**Author's Note:**

> [eng] So, one of my favourite fics, possibly my go-to when I need some comfort, was based on a pun and had a lovely rhythm. Of course I felt like I had to translate it. Thank you to Ariaste for writing it and letting me publish this attempt to share it with more people!
> 
> [ita] Una delle mie fic preferite, probabilmente LA fic che uso per tirarmi su quando ne ho bisogno, girava intorno a un gioco di parole e aveva un ritmo che mi piaceva tantissimo. Ovviamente sono finita a tradurla. Un grazie immenso ad Ariaste per averla scritta e per avermi lasciato pubblicare questo tentativo di condividerla con ancora più persone!


End file.
